Big Time Fight
by Zorexo2
Summary: What happens when Kendall and Logan have a fight that can ruin their lifelong friendships. What will happen to Big Time Rush and what happens when they learn what they really think of each other. No Slash.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first story so please go easy on me. I don't know how many chapters there are going to be or when I will be able to upload new ones but I will try my best, so here it goes...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush or anything having to do with the show.**

**What happens when Kendall and Logan have a fight that can ruin their lifelong friendships. What will happen to Big Time Rush and what happens when they learn what they really think of each other. No Slash.**

Big Time Fight

Chapter 1: Friends Forever

Logan Mitchell has always been smart, he learned to talk, read and write at a very early age, but was completely scared of starting kindergarten. He wasn't scared of the work but of not making any friends. He was also afraid of not being with his mother all the time, because she was his best friend and she always protected him from the monsters under the bed and the bullies who picked on him at the playground.

Logan was looking out the car window watching the people and houses pass by with tears in his eyes "Mommy, what if nobody wants to play with me? I'm going to be all alone and have no friends. What if somebody tries to beat me up, like that kid from the playground? I don't want to go to school."

Claire Mitchell looked into the rear view mirror at her beloved son, whom she loved more than anything in the world, her husband wasn't far behind. "Logie don't worry, you are a very sweet friendly boy and I know that you are going to make friends today."

Logan looked back at his mother with his dark brown eyes, which he got from her: "Do you promise?"

"Of course, and if you don't then we can wait until next year for you to go to school, Okay?" Logan wiped the tears from his eyes and smiled at his mom. She pulled into the parking lot and got out of the car, helping her son out. Logan grabbed his mother's hand and as they got closer to the school Claire could feel her son's grip getting tighter.

"Okay, here is your classroom, now have fun and don't worry because before long you will have made the best friends you can ever have. Be good and learn lots, I'll be back at 3 o'clock to pick you up, okay Logie?" Logan looked at his mom and couldn't help but smiled as his mom kissed him on the forehead. He always loved the nickname, Logie probably because it was special, his mom was the only person who called him that and every time she did he always felt so much better.

Logan's mom opened the door and Logan saw about 15 kids running, playing and laughing. Claire gave her son a hug as the teacher, Ms. Carter took Logan's hand and led him to an empty desk.

"Okay class, everyone take your seats so we can begin class."

* * *

The day seemed to go pretty fast, before he knew it Logan was outside enjoying recess after he ate lunch, however he still hadn't made any friends,but he was determined to make his mother proud so he approached the first boy he saw playing on the swing, Logan didn't recognize him from his class, he looked older, but Logan didn't think about it.

"Hi, my name is Logan. Can I play on the swing with you?" Logan had a nervous determination in his voice and was hoping that out of all the kids in the playground, he picked the nice one. But he was wrong.

"No you can't play on the swing, because babies are not allowed to, now go cry to your mommy you little baby!" As Dave said this he took a big swing of his arm and hit Logan right in the stomach, sending him flying to the ground. Logan grabbed his stomach and began crying. He was in so much pain that he almost didn't hear as another kid approached and said something to Dave.

"Hey Dave, what's your problem, why do you always have to pick on everyone smaller than you?" The mysterious kid asked.

Dave turned around to look at the kid and replied "Because its fun and because I can, now mind your own business Knight and go find someone else to annoy." As he said this Dave moved towards the other kid with the intention to hit him like he did to Logan, but was surprised when the kindergartener retaliated and took down the first grader who went running off.

Logan was not in so much pain, but was still in tears as the kid knelt down and reached out a hand. "Are you okay? My name is Kendall what's yours?"

Logan opened his eyes to see two bright green eyes looking at him. "I'm Logan."

"Hi Logan, don't worry about Dave I don't think he'll be bothering you anymore. You are in Ms. Carter's class too right?'

"Yea, but I don't think I'm going to stay here long."

"Why, are you moving somewhere else?"

"No, my mommy said that if I don't make any friends then I can start school next year, and no one here likes me."

"I'll be your friend. You can come to my house after school and we can watch Power Rangers together."

"Really, you want to be my friend." Logan couldn't believe it, he made a friend, but he was hoping it wasn't a trick.

"Yeah! I never had a best friend before, it will be fun!" Kendall looked at the somewhat smaller boy and Logan looked back into his bright green eyes.

"You promise you'll be my best friend?"

Logan looked at Kendall, who replied with a huge smile on his face and said: "I promise we'll be best friends forever!"

* * *

Claire Mitchell was overjoyed when she saw Logan having the time of his life with Kendall when she came to pick him up. She met Kendall's mom, Lucy, and they instantly became friends as well. But Claire knew the moment she saw the two boys playing and laughing that they would be inseparable.

**A/N: Well that's Chapter 1, the first few chapters are going to be how the guys met each other and then the actual story will begin so for now we can all be happy about the friendships forming. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews and subscriptions...it really put a smile on my face to see people liking this so far... so here is chapter two where Logan and Kendall meet Carlos.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush or anything having to do with the show.**

Chapter 2: Three Musketeers

Logan knew Kendall for 2 years, the two best years of his life. They spent every waking moment together. They went to school together and played at each others houses after school and had sleepovers almost every weekend. They weren't just best friends they were like brothers. Logan was the smart one, he kept Kendall from getting into trouble and even helped him with his homework. Kendall protected Logan like a big brother (even though Logan was only a few months older) and he even got Logan to try new things like hockey.

Kendall loved hockey, ever since he could walk, he would hit things with the hockey stick his dad bought him. He now had someone to play with and even better, they were now seven which meant they were old enough to play on an actual team.

"Come on Logan, it's going to be fun. No one gets kicked off the team and we've been practicing everyday." Kendall was dragging the smaller boy onto the rink for their first practice.

"I know but that was just for fun, this is real and I'm not as good as you. Someone will knock me over and I'll look stupid."

"Don't worry about the other people, I have your back. Now let's go." With one final push Logan was finally on the ice and they both caught a glimpse of the team. There were about 10 other boys there. Logan saw them all at the center of the rink talking, but there was one boy who was skating around them really fast as if he has an endless amount of energy.

The coach walked to the group to begin their first practice. "Okay boys, I'm Coach Sam, now everyone gather around so we can begin, Carlos please stop skating and join the group." As he said this two of the taller boys in the group chuckled at the kid as he stopped skating."

"Sorry coach I was just practicing." The boy approached the group not even paying attention to the kids laughing at him.

* * *

The practice was almost over, the coach had them warm up by skating for a few minutes then he let them have some fun by having a scrimmage. It was Kendall, Logan, the hyper boy Carlos and three other boys against the six other kids including the two boys who were laughing at Carlos. Logan's team was up by two, thanks to Kendall. They were one point away from winning when Carlos got the puck and was about to score when he was slammed into the boards by one of the bigger kids. Kendall and Logan saw this happen and heard the kids say something to Carlos couldn't hear what it was. The coach ran over and told the kid he was one strike away from being suspended from the team. The coach decided to end practice there and sent everyone to the locker room.

In the locker room Logan and Kendall were the last ones left and were about to leave when they heard a crash and someone yelling.

"You little twerp, thanks to you I'm almost suspended from the team and now my mom grounded me. This means your going to pay!" The kid took one swing and Carlos was on the ground with a bloody nose. Kendall and Logan both went running towards them as the kid turned and left the locker room within seconds. Kendall went after the kid but was unable to catch him and Logan quickly ran up to Carlos handing him a towel.

"Here put pressure on your nose, it should stop the bleeding. Are you okay?"

"Yea I'm fine, he didn't hit me that hard. How do you know so much about bloody noses?"

"I want to be a doctor when I grow up like both my parents. Oh I'm Logan by the way and this is Kendall." Kendall got down next to the others and said hello to Carlos.

"Hi I'm Carlos. My family just moved here from Florida and I used to play on the hockey team there so when I heard about this team I begged my mom to let me play."

Logan saw that this kid really did have a lot of energy, like out on the ice. He didn't even seem to notice that his nose wasn't bleeding as much. "Is your mom coming to pick you up?"

"No I was going to walk home and make myself lunch because my parents are working today."

"My mom can bring you to my house and we can call your mom and tell her your with us. Me and Logan were going to practice some more in my drive way."

Carlos' eyes beamed with joy when Kendall said this. Logan and Kendall looked at each other smiling and knew that having Carlos as a new friend would never make a dull moment.

Kendall helped him up and Carlos wrapped his arms around his two new best friends. "Hey, we can be like the Three Musketeers!"

Logan couldn't help but laugh all the while knowing that now he had two best friends, one who will always be there to protect him and one who will always put a smile on his face.

**A/N: Well another happy ending. There will be one more happy chapter where the "Three Musketeers meet James then the sadness will begin. I am open to suggestions as to how and where they meet James, it will take place a year after this chapter which makes them 8/9. Thanks :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Okay so here I am again writing chapter 3. Thanks Miss Fenway for giving me an idea for this chapter. Here is the meeting of James and then I promised I'll try to make things sad next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush or anything having to do with the show.**

Chapter 3: Hopes and Dreams

It was summer, the best time of the year, for most kids that is. Logan didn't really like summer, there was no school, it was always hot and somehow he always got horrible sunburn. But to be honest there was one thing he loved about summer: spending every moment with his two best friends Kendall and Carlos. Together they had endless amounts of fun, and there was never a dull moment.

The three nine year-olds decided today was a perfect day to go to the park and spend hours running around without a care in the world. Carlos seemed to be the most excited, all he would talk about as they were walking down the street was how many times he would go on the slide. Logan couldn't help but grin at his hyper friend, to other people Carlos could probably get annoying but Logan and Kendall found that his endless amount of energy to be quite fun.

Carlos somehow managed to get even more excited as they reached their destination. "Yes the park, I'll race you guys to the swirly slide!"

And within seconds the boy was off closely followed by Kendall and Logan. Kendall took off full speed after Carlos but lost the race by seconds. Logan wasn't far behind but as he was about to reach his two friends he collided with another kid who was surrounded by girls.

"Hey! Watch where your going. You messed up my hair!" The boy quickly stomped off followed by the girls who were all saying "James, are you okay?"

Before Logan could get up the boy was gone. He tried apologizing but the kid was out of earshot. Kendall and Carlos ran back to him and helped him up.

* * *

They had been at the playground for a few hours and were about to head to the swings when something caught Logan's attention. He looked to find the boy he ran into before running from the pack of girls and successfully hiding behind a bush. When Logan saw his face, he noticed that there seemed to be something wrong. Logan is a very observant person, he could always tell how a person is truly feeling, it especially showed in their eyes. He took one look at the boy's eyes and saw he was upset about something.

Kendall and Carlos got to the swings but Logan decided to approach to other boy. "Hey, are you alright? You seem a little upset. My, name's Logan, by the way." The boy jumped at the sound of Logan's voice but seemed relived that it wasn't one of the girls.

"Oh, yeah I'm fine, I'm just tired of being followed every second of the day. Although it's good practice for me when I get famous, I just can't stand that they are right there behind me wherever I go."

"Your going to be famous?"

"Yeah, I don't car how I get famous but I want the whole world to know that my name is James Diamond!"

Logan couldn't help but smile as he said this.

"Hey! Why are you laughing at me, everyone is allowed to have hopes and dreams."

"I'm sorry, I wasn't laughing at you, its just nice to meet other kids who have dreams. I want to be a doctor like my parents, and my friend Kendall wants to play professional hockey, and my other friend Carlos wants to be a superhero. Yeah I know its a little weird, but that's Carlos."

"Cool, can I hang out with you and your friends? The only "friends" I have are girls who want to stalk me and not many guys want to hang around with me because they get jealous."

"Yeah, and if worse comes to worse, I'm sure Carlos can find a way to scare off the girls by eating a bug or something." Logan and James both started to laugh and Logan led him to Kendall and Logan and it seemed natural that James was destined not only to become famous but to be apart of this group of friends.

The girls noticed that James came out of hiding, but were startled by Carlos jumping down from the monkey bars and scaring them away. They spent much of the day together and Logan seemed to notice that the look he saw in James' eyes went from sadness to happiness to have finally found a group of kids who he felt comfortable around and who weren't judging him in any way.

* * *

They spent most of the day at the playground, but as Kendall and Logan learned very quickly from being friends with Carlos, is that he needed to refuel every now and then, and a hungry Carlos is not a fun person to be around, he gets very cranky and irritable. Kendall seemed to notice that James was very preoccupied with his hair, but didn't really care because he was sometimes too protective of his friends and Logan was a very emotional person, not just in the sense that he gets upset all the time , but that he just worries too much, but everyone has their bad qualities, it was a part of being human. Despite this Kendall saw that the group he was a part of was a very odd one, but it was unique and he felt like they were all brothers. They left the park knowing that they would have a strong relationship together and that nothing would break them up.

**A/N: Okay that's chapter 3... now on to the sad stuff. I think I'll update hopefully by Thursday afternoon. Until then thank you for reading and reviewing. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Okay so here is chapter 4, as I promised I will try to make it as sad as I can, but remember I'm not the best writer.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush or anything having to do with the show.**

Chapter 4: Rain

Logan has had the best friends anyone could ask for. He has known Kendall for 5 years, Carlos for 3 and James for 1. He couldn't be any happier, except for the fact that the one person he loved the most was sick. His mom seemed to change when she got sick, she wasn't as happy. Logan thought she just had a cold because she kept telling him she was okay, and he believed her because she is a doctor, but Logan knew it was worse. When Logan was around his friends he didn't think too much about his mom being sick because they always reassured him she was going to be fine.

It had been a week since he found out about his mom, and every night Logan would lie in bed holding a stuffed dog his mom gave him when he was a baby, praying that the next day she wouldn't be sick, but as each day went by she looked worse than the last.

* * *

It was Friday, the best day of the week. The boys were walking home from school laughing and joking.

"Did you see the look on Mrs. Ford's face when she thought she hit me with the door. She looked like she was going to pass out because she thought she hurt me, but I had my lucky helmet to save the day once again." Carlos tapped his lucky helmet as he joked about the event.

As they waled down the street, an ambulance went speeding past them then turning down another street.

"If they went any faster, they would need an ambulance for them after they crashed." James exclaimed as he whipped out his lucky comb to fix his hair.

"James, they need to go fast in order to get to the person who needs them, because if they went slow the person would probably be dead by the time they got there." Logan gave him his famous "Isn't it obvious look" as Kendall looked at him and started laughing, thus making everyone start to laugh. But little did they know who that ambulance was really for.

* * *

They got to Logan's street and as they turned the corner they saw Logan's neighbors in a huddle and the ambulance that passed them minutes before in Logan's driveway. Logan's heart skipped a beat and he seemed to black out for a second before realizing what was happening. His friends just stopped in their tracks and watched as Logan looked like he was about to fall to the ground, but instead ran with fury towards his house.

His house was only a few feet away but it felt like it took him forever to get there. He was one house away when he saw the paramedics carrying a stretcher with a body on it covered with a blanket. Logan couldn't help as he was screaming "No!" while his body just kept running full speed towards the stretcher. His father came out of nowhere and grabbed Logan around the waist, hugging him and stopping him from going any further. He tried to calm the boy down but Logan was getting more upset and angry as the doors to the ambulance closed and drove off with his mother inside. She was gone, forever, and he never got the chance to say goodbye.

* * *

It was Sunday, the day of his mother's funeral. The sky was dark and gloomy looking like it was going to pour at any moment. Logan got no sleep, he couldn't eat, all he could do was lie in bed grieving over the fact that he would never see his mother again. The person he loved more than anything in the world was gone in the blink of an eye. He never saw this coming, he never expected her to die. He thought she was just sick not terminally ill. All he wanted to do was lock himself in his room and never come out, but he knew that if he missed the funeral, his last chance to say goodbye, his mother would never forgive him.

He got out of bed, showered and put on the suit his dad bought him. He quickly walked down the stairs and got right into the car without saying a word to anyone. They got to the cemetery, and it finally sunk in that this was real, his mom was really dead. His friends were there waiting for him and the walked to the tombstone side by side unconsciously trying to protect Logan from getting hurt anymore. The priest began the service and Logan never took his eyes off the casket, the only thought running through his mind was that the person inside was his mom.

The priest finished the service and everyone began to place flowers on top of the casket each person with sadness and tears in their eyes. Claire Mitchell was a wonderful wife, mother, sister, daughter and friend to everyone. All the people there knew that life wouldn't be the same for anyone, but the one person that it would be hardest for is her son.

Logan was last to pick up his flower and as he walked towards the casket his legs felt like they were getting weaker. The moment he placed the flower on the casket it began to rain. His mother loved the rain, she loved the smell and the sound of it hitting the roof and windows. The first drop hit his face and fell to his knees thinking it was a sign that his mother was trying to tell him something. He felt a hand touch his shoulder trying to lead him to the car, Logan didn't even look at who it was and began to run full speed towards his house. It began to pour, and Logan was quickly becoming drenched. His legs were on fire, tears were blurring his vision and he felt like he was going to be sick, but he ignored everything and everyone who was looking at him with questionable faces.

He reached his house and ran up to his room collapsing on the floor next to his bed and grabbed the stuffed dog his mom gave him, his mind thinking about the day she gave it to him.

* * *

_Flashback_

Logan had just turned four and his mom was trying to teach him how to ride a bike. No matter how smart he was, he just couldn't figure it out. His mom kept telling him that he was doing better and told him not to give up. She told him that they would try once more and then they would stop. He nodded his head and got on the bike. She grabbed onto the bike and ran alongside her son.

"Don't let go mommy!"

"Don't worry Logie, I got you, I won't let you fall."

Logan peddled as best as he can and before he knew it he was riding on bike. He looked back to look at his mom and realized she wasn't holding on anymore causing him to fall off the bike. His mom went running towards him but he was already running into the house. He ran up to his room, slammed the door and began to cry. The next moment he felt a hand on his shoulder and saw the two warm brown eyes of his mom. She hugged and kissed him and apologized for letting go and how good he did on his own. She reached into a bag and pulled out a stuffed dog giving it to Logan who smiled brightly and hugged his mom.

_End Flashback_

* * *

Logan was sitting on the floor crying, when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Logie, are you alright?"

He looked up expecting to see his mom's warm brown eyes, but instead saw the reassuring light green eyes of his best friend, realizing that even though his mom was gone, he still had not just one but three of the best friends in the entire world, and he would someday feel much better. Hearing Kendall use that nickname made him see that he does have other people who love him and would do anything to protect him.

**A/N: Sorry that was so long, it just got away form me. Well there you go, my first sad chapter, the one thing I kept thinking of while writing this was Temporary Home by Carrie Underwood(my favorite singer) if you haven't heard this song then go listen to it while reading. :)**

**SPOILER ALERT!  
Next chapter will be the Big Time Fight, I don't know when I'll update but it shouldn't be long, hopefully before next week.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Here is what you all have been waiting for, the fight. There is no strong language but you are more than welcome to add you own if you think it will intensify it. I just couldn't find myself putting them in. Well here you go.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush or anything having to do with the show.**

Chapter 5: Eyes

Logan Mitchell was living the life. He had three best friends, was now living in California, and he was on his way to being part of a very successful band. The only problem was today marked the sixth anniversary of his mother's death. His mom meant the world to him, she was his best friends and every year on this day he would feel horrible. The one good thing about this day was that it would bring him closer to his friends, but this year would be different.

* * *

Logan lied in bed the entire night staring at the ceiling. He has not been able to sleep at all, for all he knew he probably hasn't even blinked. He couldn't help but miss her. His mom was there for him every moment of his childhood, but she wasn't there to see him grow up, graduate high school or college, become famous, get married or have kids. These feelings sunk in and made everything so much worse.

He didn't have any energy to get up or even look at the clock, but guessed it had to be morning since his roommate and best friend Kendall had just taken a shower, gotten dressed and joined the other residents of 2J in the living room.

* * *

"Good morning." Kendall walked towards his friends and noticed there was something different about them. James wasn't staring into a mirror and Carlos wasn't bouncing off the walls.

"Hey Kendall. How's Logan doing?"

"What do you mean? He's sleeping, why is he sick or something?"

"No. You don't know what today is? It's the anniversary of his mother's death." Kendall just looked at his two friends remembering what today was but gave a look of annoyance.

"Already? Great now we have to drop everything again and baby Logan like he's still that depressed 10 year old like he was six years ago. Every year it's always the same, he cries and cries and all we do is sit there and listen to his depressing stories about his mom." Kendall ranted off and didn't even notice Logan had entered the room and had heard every word that the fearless leader of Big Time Rush had said.

"What did you say?" Logan stood in disbelief at what he just heard his best friend say.

"Logan I didn't see you there. I was just telling the guys that we should hang by the pool today."

Carlos and James wanted no part of what was about to unfold, but had no idea how bad it was going to get. Logan looked straight into Kendall's eyes and knew that no matter how good a liar Kendall was, he knew what he heard.

"Don't lie to me Kendall. I heard what you said. Is that what you really think! That I'm nothing but a whining, needy baby that's nothing but a burden to you?"

Kendall needed the truth to come out, he felt this way for a very long time now and was somewhat relieved to be saying it. "Actually, yes I do think that. I mean come on Logan your 16 and your lying in bed holding a stuffed animal, crying your eyes out like a little baby. You expect us to sit there and tell you its going to be okay when we all know your mom isn't coming back to life! You need to grow up and move on because I'm not going to baby you anymore!"

Logan felt a wave of emotions hit him, and before he knew it, his body seemed like it had a mind of its own. He unexpectedly lunged towards Kendall tackling him to the ground, and within seconds the two of them were hitting each other relentlessly. Carlos and James instantly jumped up and after struggling a bit managed to restrain them.

Logan broke free of Carlos' grip and yelled at Kendall trying to fight back the tears, because the last thing he wanted to do was prove Kendall right. "Okay, since it's truth telling time, I guess it's my turn now. Ever since I met you all you have done is nothing but get us in trouble and hurt somehow, and I found myself constantly trying to make sure you don't end up in jail! Well, you know what, I don't care where you end up because apparently for the past eleven years we haven't even been friends!"

Logan took one look into Kendall's eyes and saw hatred in them for the first time. Kendall was supposed to be the one protecting him not the person who causes the most harm. Kendall stormed out of the apartment and Logan ran into his room locking the door. Carlos and James stood in disbelief as they heard a crash and muffled sobs come from Logan's room. Now this day marked two anniversaries for Logan: the death of his mother and the day he lost his best friend.

* * *

It is perfectly normal for friends to fight but Logan and Kendall never did which is probably what made them so close. But maybe it wasn't so good since all those feelings bottled up for eleven years and in one argument exploded, causing a lifelong friendship to end forever. Logan thought that by having Kendall as his best friend would mean nothing bad would happen to him anymore, Kendall was always protecting him and not that Kendall has become the one that turned Logan's world upside down, he didn't know who he could trust or who has been lying to him his entire life. This moment mad him miss him mom so much more, because she always told him the truth even when he didn't want to hear it.

**A/N: Okay there is the fight I hope it was good enough. Now it is up to the others to try to fix this, I already know who it will be but am open to see what your theories are. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Okay in response to the reviews, I just want to apologize for the grammar mistakes, I can't stand grammar and when I proof read I never catch the mistakes, and for the length, honestly when I write these they seem so much longer, I try to make them as long as I can without repeating the same thing over again. So here is chapter 6...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush or anything having to do with the show.**

Chapter 6: Smile

Logan stormed into his room, slamming the door and locking it. He took one look at the room he shared with Kendall and saw on the nightstand a picture of the two of them when they first met in kindergarten. He saw the smiles on their faces and the only thought running through his mind was how fake those smiles were. For the past eleven years everything was a lie. He thought they were friends but Kendall showed his true feelings just minutes before making Logan realize it was never real. He took the picture and threw in against the wall shattering it into pieces.

"_You need to grow up and move on because I'm not going to baby you anymore!"_

Those words stung Logan as he thought about them. They were stuck in his head like a song you hear on the radio, except he wanted to never think about it. Kendall's voice kept ringing in his ears, he couldn't take it anymore, he had to let it out. He finally broke down after trying to hold back his tears. Kendall was gone, his mother too, Logan couldn't help but feel alone, like no one would be there for him. He sunk deeper into the darkness until he heard a soft knock on the door, followed by the voice of his crazy friend Carlos.

"Logan, can you open the door? I want to talk to you."

* * *

Carlos Garcia never considered himself an observant person. He could never tell exactly how a person was feeling, in fact he envied Logan for being able to tell so much about people just by looking into their eyes. But when he saw what had just happened between Logan and Kendall, he knew that deep down Logan was desperate to have some one by his side, and with Kendall gone, Carlos took it upon himself to try to fix it. He was afraid that this fight could not only break up Logan and Kendall's friendship, but could destroy their entire group, and that was the last thing he wanted, because he considered them like family.

Carlos approached Logan's bedroom door and knocked very softly afraid to upset him anymore.

"Logan, can you open the door? I want to talk to you."

He wasn't sure Logan would even respond, but when he heard the lock click and the door open he knew Logan wanted to talk. Carlos took a deep breath and walked into the room noticing a broken picture frame of Kendall and Logan when they met on the floor and a small dent in the wall. He saw Logan sitting with his back against the wall clutching his stuffed dog. He walked over to Logan and sat down next to him.

"Carlos, let me save you the trouble. What we both said was the truth and it took eleven years for us to say it. It was inevitable. Kendall and I are no longer friends and that's it. I doubt you can say anything that can try to fix this. I'm sorry if you got your hopes up."

Logan never looked at Carlos, but Carlos knew that Logan was probably right, he always was. But he didn't want to just give up.

"But you guys are best friends, you can't just let one fight destroy that."

"No, we thought we were best friends, but he was acting like my friend because he felt sorry for me but he never cared at all."

"What about us, James and Big Time Rush? You can't just let the band and our friendship break up, we worked so hard to be here."

"I know and I am willing to try and make this Big Time Rush thing work with Kendall, but that's it. I don't see us ever becoming friends again."

Carlos just stared at his friend knowing that no matter what he said, Logan would find a way to turn it around. Logan was beaten, he couldn't hold back any more tears. He felt Carlos put a hand on his shoulder and wrap him in a hug, allowing Logan to let everything out. Carlos knew that maybe he won't be able to fix this but was more than willing to be the shoulder that Logan can lean on.

* * *

Carlos sat with Logan until he was starting to gain control of his emotions and Carlos managed to think of one thing he could do to try to make this somewhat better for Logan. The thing he does best, make people smile.

Carlos knew Logan for a few years and has learned that he is extremely ticklish. He turned towards his friend and quickly began to tickle him until Logan couldn't resist and busted out laughing. Before long they felt like they were six again but when Carlos stopped his attack Logan's smile faded away.

"Logan, I know this is all real and that you think everything is ending badly, but I promise that somehow it will be better . Whether or not you and Kendall forgive each other is up to you two, but just know that I will be here for you if you need to talk, James too, and I'm sure Camille will be more than willing to listen to you talk. Just promise me you won't let this make today worse than it already is for you, okay?"

Logan looked at Carlos and couldn't help but smile and reply "I promise", knowing that his friends always helped him through everything and even without his protector, Kendall, he still had some amazing people there willing to put a smile on his face.

"Maybe Kendall was right. I do need to move on. I'm done living in the past. I need to accept the fact that my mother is gone but she is always by my side, and that Kendall and I have both realized that being each others friends is too much a hassle for both of us. I don't need Kendall to make it thorough life."

Carlos listened to his friend and could only nod his head. In a way Logan was right, he did need to move on, but Carlos knew deep down that no matter what Logan or Kendall said they would always be best friends and this was just a bump in the road. Logan felt like now he doesn't need Kendall to be complete, and that by forgetting about him all together would make life simpler and he wouldn't have the stress of being his friend on his shoulders anymore.

* * *

"Carlos, would you mind switching rooms, because I don't think that Kendall and I sharing a room is a very good idea."

"Sure." Carlos looked at his new roommate and resisted trying to convince him otherwise, knowing that it would just end in Logan saying how there is no way things would be resolved. Now Carlos felt all he could do was pray and hope that this problem would be resolved, and fast too.

**A/N: Okay so there you go Logan's moved on and Carlos seemed to have failed in his attempt to fix everything. Next chapter, James tries to convince Kendall, but will he succeed. I thought of another Carrie Underwood song called Lessons Learned that can apply to this chapter and the next one. :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Here is the next chapter, thanks again for all the reviews, it helps me to keep writing more. Well I don't have much to say except the season premiere last night was epic, I know this season will be awesome, and know I'll shut up and let you read...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush or anything having to do with the show.**

Chapter 7: Pride

Kendall couldn't believe what had just happened, he just got into a huge fight with Logan, a physical fight too, and Logan had manged to make Kendall's lip bleed. He wiped away the blood with the back of his hand as he ran out of the apartment. He didn't know what to do or where to go. Jo was working all day and he really didn't want to talk to anyone else. He was at the elevator when James came running up to him grabbing his shoulder.

"Kendall, what was that about?"

Kendall at this point was furious, he meant everything he said and the wrestling match he just had pushed him over the edge. He just needed to clear his head and figure out what was going on.

"I don't know, I just need to get some fresh air. Please just leave me alone."

The elevator arrived and James quickly got in, but Kendall quickly decided to take the stairs as the doors closed on James. Kendall ran down the stair two at a time and raced towards the Palm Woods Park finding an open secluded bench. He thought he was in clear but was once again joined by James.

"Dude, let's talk about this. You can't just start a huge fight with your best friend and pretend that everything is normal. You don't act like this at all, you would have been the first person to comfort Logan today."

"James! Please, I don't want to talk about this. I won't always be there for Logan and his constant need to complain and whine to me just annoys me and I couldn't take it anymore."

"Okay, I understand what your saying, but that's who Logan is. He worries about everyone. He is always trying to keep us in line and safe. He lost his mom Kendall, and I think that he deserves the right to be depressed one day out of the year and have others worry about him."

"It's not just today that he's like this. It's everyday, when something doesn't happen the way he would like it too, he makes us all know it. And what about me, my parents are divorced! I don't see my father anymore, don't you think that I should be allowed to be the same and have one day where everyone worries about me? But no I don't, I sucked it up and moved on, Logan has never once tried to talk to me or comfort me whenever I think about my parent's divorce!"

"That's because you put a wall up Kendall. You never show those moments when your weak. You keep all your emotions bottled up inside and never let people in. I know for a fact that Logan has tried to talk to you about your parent's divorce. Who did you go to when they had their huge fight? Logan. Who stayed up with you all night as you talked about every fight they had leading up to the divorce? Logan did, and the one day where Logan needs you to just be there you stick a knife in his back. You just broke a lifelong friendship with someone who didn't deserve it."

Kendall, the strong one, the protector, the leader of Big Time Rush listened to his friend's words and for the first time in a long time broke down in tears. James was right Logan was there, he always tried to be there even when Kendall shunned him away. And now Kendall just kicked Logan while he was down. Kendall couldn't believe what he did, in a way he wanted to say those things and even now he might not take them back, but the one thing he would changed is how he said them. Not then when Logan was most vulnerable and not in a way that could have caused a huge fight. But would Logan even forgive him and forget it ever happened?

"You and Logan are completely different and that's what make you so close, opposites attract. You are the leader, your not afraid to take a risk but you hide your emotions and Logan is the smart one, he thinks everything through and wears his heart on his sleeve."

He didn't want to hear it anymore, even though James was right, he couldn't think of anyway to fix it. Kendall is stubborn, going up to Logan and admitting that he was wrong would crush him, but at the same time he couldn't just sit back and watch as he destroys his own friendship with his best friend.

"Kendall, you need to think about this. Logan needs you and you need Logan. Throwing this relationship away because of your stubbornness won't get you anywhere. You need to swallow your pride and apologize."

James said those final words and walked back into the Palm Woods, leaving Kendall to his thoughts. He sat there with tears in his eyes wondering if there was anyway to make it up to Logan. Life without Logan would be horrible, they were supposed to be best friends forever and now its over.

* * *

Kendall sat in the park for hours, staring into the sky hoping something would come to him. He finally gave up, he couldn't think of anything, if Logan were there with him he would probably have thought of something within seconds, but Kendall doubted that would ever happen again.

"_I don't care where you end up because apparently for the past eleven years we haven't even been friends!" _

Logan's voice rang in his head. Was their friendship even real? Logan would never forgive him, he's the smart one, and if Kendall was in his position the smart thing would be to forget about Kendall and not let his heart get broken again. Kendall was supposed to protect Logan not turn around and knock him to the ground.

* * *

Kendall got off the bench and began his walk of shame back to the apartment. He reached the door to 2J and knew he needed to swallow his pride and apologize even if Logan wouldn't forgive him. He grasped the door knob and opened the door to find Carlos carrying his clothes and belongings into Logan and Kendall's room.

"Carlos, what are you doing?"

Carlos looked up at Kendall and couldn't help but fell hatred towards him, but couldn't allow himself to hate one of his best friends.

"Logan asked me to switch rooms, he doesn't think it would be a good idea if you two shared a room anymore considering what just happened."

It was then that Kendall was right, Logan wasn't going to forgive him and his pride just made it that much harder to even attempt to apologize. He couldn't even think about what life would be like without Logan. But now he might find that out, no matter how much he wanted it not to happen.

**A/N: Another Chapter done. Well James managed to knock some sense into Kendall but it wasn't enough to fix it, if it even is possible to mend this wound. Well its not over yet so we shall see if there is a chance to have Big Time Rush together again or maybe have even more relationships get destroyed in the process. You will just have to wait and see. There will be at least 3 more chapters, but if I manage to think of more ideas then there will be more. I don't know when I'll be able to upload them so please be patient, its test time at school and I should probably be focusing on that. Hopefully I will have the next chapter up by Saturday at the latest, if we're lucky then maybe before then, but until then thanks for reading. :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Okay so here's the deal, I have decided there will only be ten total chapters for this story since I can't think of anymore ways to drag it out. But on the somewhat bright side, I have been going through ideas in my head for new Big Time Rush stories, mostly Kendall/Logan friendships ones like this, so we'll see how it goes, but until then enjoy chapter 8.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush or anything having to do with the show.**

Chapter 8: Care

Nearly a week has gone by since Logan and Kendall had their huge fight, and since them there has never been any contact between the two. Kendall would find a tiny bit of courage to attempt to apologize but when he gone near Logan, he either lost the courage or Logan was gone before he was able to open his mouth. Logan on the other hand, didn't even want to look in Kendall's direction because he was afraid of causing a flood of emotions hitting him.

* * *

Logan woke up on Saturday morning just like any normal day. He was the first one awake and manage to take a shower and get dressed without waking anybody up. He was going to hang out with Camille all day, so he was excited and a bit nervous, because although they were somewhat together, she kind of scared him a little.

He quietly walked to the bedroom door and stepped out to avoid waking Carlos. As he was about to leave the apartment, Kendall walked out of his and James' room and the two of them made eye contact for the first time since the fight. Logan looked into his green eyes and noticed they were somewhat red, as if he had been crying. Logan didn't waste any time and before Kendall could blink, Logan was gone for his date with Camille.

Kendall walked to the bathroom and began to shower, the only thought running through his head was how can he possibly make things right with Logan.

* * *

Logan practically ran to the elevators and met Camille in the lobby.

"Hey Logan."

"Good morning Camille. I was thinking we could go get some breakfast at the diner."

"Okay, sounds good."

Logan managed to fake a smile all the while thinking of what Kendall looked like before he left.

* * *

They arrived at the diner and started talking about random things. They started with their childhood, then their favorite movies, music until Logan began to space out. He couldn't help but think that maybe Kendall was upset and that by leaving without even caring, Logan was acting just like Kendall was moments before they had the fight.

"Hey Logan, are you okay? You seem a little weird today?"

"Yeah I'm fine. It's just I can't help but think about Kendall. He looked so upset this morning and ever since our fight we haven't spoken a word to each other. I'm worried about him."

"Logan, I may not have know you as long as the guys have, but I've always noticed how sweet and caring you are. No matter who the person is, you are always compassionate towards them. Remember last month when we were at the mall and you saw that little girl crying, and you went up to her and found out she was lost. You stayed with her until we found her mom, that's one of the things that makes you an amazing person. You care for everyone and even if one fight caused a huge rift between you and Kendall, you will always care for him since you guys really are best friends."

Logan was blushing furiously as Camille told him this while holding his hands over the table. He looked into her eyes and saw a spark, he unconsciously leaned forward and kissed her, causing him to snap back to his senses and blush even more.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to do that, I think I'm going to go now." Logan's voice was filled with nerves as he tried to leave the table but was kept down by Camille, who had a huge smile on her face from the fact that finally they kissed for real, and not just Camille practicing for a part.

"No Logan don't go. You didn't do anything wrong. That was nice. You see you are always caring about others and now since what has happened you and Kendall see that when your not with each other it hurts."

"Thanks Camille. It's just that our fight has made everything so difficult. Before I was able to talk to Kendall about anything and he would always make me fell better, but now I'm afraid of saying anything to him because I don't want this to get any worse. I don't want it to destroy our whole group, because Carlos and James are affected by this too."

"Logan don't take this the wrong way or anything but like I said before, you care a lot about everyone, but sometimes you care too much. You need to forget about what could or couldn't happen because in the end you make the decision. You need to at least talk with Kendall and see where he's coming from, because if you let this fight separate you guys then you'll always regret it. You need to stop caring about everyone else and start caring about yourself. Just this once think about you and your relationship with Kendall. I know since the fight you think you weren't friends but we both know that isn't true and your just using it as an excuse to avoid the possibility of the fight escalating even more. Just think about it, you are the smart one, so use your brain."

Logan was staring at his plate while listening to Camille with tears filling his eyes. She was right he spent too much time caring about everyone else that he forgot about himself. He needed to do what was right for him, but the only problem was finding the strength to fix the disaster that is his friendship with Kendall, because he was still angry and furious at him.

* * *

Logan and Camille spent the day together and when they made it back to the Palm Woods, Logan stopped Camille and kissed her for the second time.

"What was that for?"

"For being so sweet to me."

Camille looked into Logan's dark brown eyes and blushed at the thought of them being much closer one day. The said their goodbye, even though they live in the same building, and went to their separate rooms.

Logan opened the door to 2J and saw all the residents of the apartment eating dinner including Kendall. He once again avoided eye contact and was going to wait until he was ready to talk but the awkward silence and angry tensions were soon interrupted before Logan was even able to close the front door...

"That's it, you two are acting like children! I've had enough of this."

**A/N: Ooh cliffhanger... who interrupted the silence, we won't know until chapter 10. The next chapter is just Kendall's POV on the same day this chapter happened so I won't say anymore to avoid spoiling it. You could hopefully expect the next chapter to be up by either Friday or Saturday. :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey everyone, thanks again for the reviews. Here is the second to last chapter, I'd hate to see it end myself but I feel like it should end eventually.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush or anything having to do with the show.**

Chapter 9: Fear

Logan looked him dead in the eyes.

"I don't care how sorry you are! You betrayed my trust and I don't think I can make my life anymore miserable by forgiving you!"

Kendall was crushed by what he was hearing. Tears filled his eyes, he felt his heart sink and his stomach turn, he couldn't believe it was happening. His worst nightmare was coming true, Logan hated him, no he despised him. All Kendall could think was how much he wished he could go back in time and prevent this from ever happening. He pushed away his best friend and now when he realized he needs Logan more than anything he is in the same exact position Logan was in before.

"You are a horrible person Kendall. You have no sympathy for anyone. The one day when all I need is a friend by my side you take a knife and stab me in the back. For all I care I hope you get hit by a car or even better you fall off a cliff, as long as your out of my life forever!"

With those last few words Kendall's world crumbled around him and he was left standing on the edge of a cliff overlooking the ocean. He turned around to see Logan standing behind him and with one push Kendall was falling to his death.

* * *

Kendall awoke with a jump, the last thing he remembered was falling off a cliff. He opened his eyes to see he was in his bed, it was just a nightmare. He looked over to the other bed and saw that he hadn't woken up James. He got out of bed and went to the bathroom to take a shower. He opened his door and was surprised to see Logan awake and almost out the front door. Logan looked at Kendall and for a split second it looked like Logan was about to say something, but he turned away and left.

Kendall slowly walked to the bathroom and looked in the mirror noticing his eyes were blood shot from the lack of sleep and the nightmares every night. He splashed water on his face and proceeded to shower. He got dressed and grabbed a quick breakfast before deciding he needed to get some fresh air. So he headed down by the pool and found a chair in the corner.

* * *

Kendall lost track of time, he was just staring in the sky watching the clouds pass over the Palm Woods, wishing his eyes would close and he could go to sleep without having a nightmare that ending in Logan telling him what a horrible person he was and then ends with his death. His mind and body were in two different places when he was brought back to reality by a familiar voice.

"Kendall, there you are. Your 20 minutes late for our date." Kendall looked over to see Jo standing there with an annoyed look. She sat down on the chair next to him and looked at his tired face.

"I'm sorry Jo, I completely forgot. I haven't gotten much sleep lately."

"I can see that, you look horrible."

"Thanks. This fight with Logan is killing me. I want to apologize to him, but every time I see him I freeze up and he leaves the room. I'm afraid of what he is going to say. I keep having these nightmares where he tells me what a bad person I am and how he wants nothing to do with me."

"You don't honestly believe that, do you? Logan isn't the kind of person who would say that, and your not a bad person Kendall. You are a kind, loving and protective person. You need to face your fears and talk to Logan because you don't know what he is going to say."

"I know but this is one fear that I don't think I can face because I can't imagine my life without Logan. We have known each other our entire lives and he has always been there for me, even when I didn't want him to be. And the one day when he needed me I betrayed him and broke our friendship, and I can't see why he would ever forgive me."

"Well, there is no guarantee that he will forgive you, but if you let him know how you feel, then maybe you guys can work on how to start over new and eventually it will be as if the fight never happened."

"Thanks Jo. Can we reschedule our date? I think I need some more time to process this."

"Yeah, no problem. And if you need to talk just call."

Jo leaned forward and kissed Kendall and then left him to his thoughts. She was right, Logan might not forgive him but he at least needed to tell Logan what he was feeling. Kendall needed more than anything to try to convince Logan to hear him out, he needs Logan in his life. Thinking about every moment of his life, there was never a day that the two of them were either together or talking to each other on the phone or online. Life without Logan would be horrible, and he was looking forward to the future where their band is rich and famous or when they are the best man at each others wedding. Kendall closed his eyes and for the first time he slept without having a nightmare.

* * *

Kendall woke up and looked at the time on his phone, it was 6:13 and he was sure his mom had dinner ready. He quickly walked back to the apartment because he was starving, he had nothing to eat besides breakfast. He walked into the apartment and everyone was there except Logan. He didn't want to talk to anyone so he sat down and began to eat. Even when Logan wasn't present there was still an awkward silence that filled the room as if everyone felt like they were walking on egg shells around him.

As Kendall was finishing eating the front door opened and Logan walked into the apartment and once again Logan avoided looking at Kendall. Before Kendall could take a breath or even before Logan could close the door the silence was interrupted by an annoyed voice...

"That's it, you two are acting like children! I've had enough of this."

Logan and Kendall were grabbed and pushed into the room they once shared, both of them confused about what was going on. They heard a click and discovered they couldn't open the door.

"You're not coming out until you both stop acting so immature and work this out."

**A/N: Well, we still don't know who is so peeved at them. But the wait will soon be over because we will find out during the next/last chapter. I will try to update by this weekend if we're lucky and the latest would probably be on Thursday. So until then please review and give me your theories as to who the mystery character(s) is(are). (There may or may not be more than one, but I'll never tell you until the next chapter. :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Okay, here it is the last chapter. Like I said before, I may write other Big Time Rush stories but I don't know when just yet. Chapter 10, the final chapter to Big Time Fight...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush or anything having to do with the show.**

Chapter 10: Brothers?

"That's it, you two are acting like children! I've had enough of this."

Logan and Kendall were grabbed and pushed into the room they once shared, both of them confused about what was going on. They heard a click and discovered they couldn't open the door.

"You're not coming out until you both stop acting so immature and work this out."

Katie Knight was fed up. She has never seen two teenage boys act like that. They were acting as though they were her age and she couldn't take it anymore. She looked up to Kendall, and the others because they all seemed like they were her older brothers, and not only was the fight between Kendall and Logan completely stupid, she needed to put an end to it because no one else would.

* * *

"Katie, open the door!" Kendall furiously banged on the door. He hates it when she does things like this. Like when they were 13 and she told them that she saw a spider in the bathroom and when they went to get rid of it, she locked them in the bathroom for the whole night.

"She's not going to open it. She's just as stubborn as you." Logan was watching Kendall trying to open the door.

"Well, I don't think locking us in a room together is a good idea right now. One of us is bound to kill the other."

"Why would I try to kill you?"

"Because your upset with me. You haven't looked at me in a week, you won't even stay in the same room with me for more than five seconds. I kind of figured you were avoiding me because you didn't want anything to do with me."

Logan looked up to see Kendall sitting on the bed with his head in his hands. He got up and joined him on the bed.

"I wasn't avoiding you because I hated you. I was avoiding you because I was afraid of this fight getting any worse, and I thought that by not being near you would solve everything, but I was wrong."

"No Logan, I was wrong. I never should have said those things. You don't deserve to be talked to like that by anyone especially me and on that day of all days. All you needed was a friend to talk to and I betrayed you. You have always been there for me, even when I didn't want you to be and I need you Logan, more than you know. Your like a brother to me and I don't think I would be able to last without your friendship."

Kendall broke down in tears and Logan leaned over to wrap Kendall in a hug.

"You think of me as a brother?"

Kendall looked up and green met brown for the first time in a week.

"Of course I do, all four of us have been through everything together and I always pictured us as brothers, haven't you?"

"Yeah I guess that sounds about right. I think we let our emotions bottle up for too long and since we are like brothers we should be able to talk to each other about anything even if it's about each other."

Kendall wiped the tears from his face and looked at Logan, both of them smiling.

"Logan, I am so sorry, I just hope you can forgive me. I was really stupid."

"We were both stupid and I'm sorry too. Maybe we can try to forget this ever happened."

"No I don't think we should. We could learn from this and make sure it never happens again, because all brothers fight but it will never separate us."

Kendall looked from Logan to the nightstand and saw a broken picture frame. He picked it up and half smiled when he saw that.

"Oh I forgot about that. I broke it after our fight, I was going to give it to your..."

"Do you remember this day?" Kendall interrupted Logan not really caring that it was broken.

"Yeah, I never forget it. It was when we first met in kindergarten and you rescued me from that bully, Dave." Logan took the picture from Kendall smiling down at it.

"Yeah, and we promised each other that we would be best friends forever."

"No, brothers forever."

Kendall and Logan looked at each other and knew that their friendship was real, and that no fight, big or small, would break their bond.

"I have a whole album of pictures, if you want to look at them." Logan reached under his bed and pulled out a photo album filled with pictures of Logan, Kendall, Carlos and James from their many escapades.

They sat on the bed and began to flip through the book laughing at the many good times they had with each other, both of them thinking that this was only the beginning of their friendship.

"Hey Logie, I really am sorry. I should have been there for you.

"I know Kendall, I forgive you. We'll always be there for each other when we need someone." Logan couldn't help but smile when he looked into Kendall's green eyes when he used his mom's nickname for him.

* * *

They spent a good amount of time looking through the pictures, and Katie was thinking that either two things happened. The made up or one of them killed the other. She opened the door with James, Carlos and Mrs. Knight peeking behind her. They looked into the room and saw the two boys asleep with Kendall lying on his back and Logan using his stomach as a pillow and pictures scattered over the bed. All four of them instantly smiled knowing the fight was over. Carlos and James gave Katie a high-five before going to their room and Mrs. Knight kissed her daughter on the forehead before going to the kitchen to finish the dishes.

Katie quietly closed the door while whispering to herself. "Why do I always have to fix everything?"

* * *

Kendall was dreaming again, but this time it wasn't a nightmare. He was on stage with the other members of Big Time Rush singing one of their hits. Then it flashed forward and they were accepting their first Grammy, then they were receiving their high school diplomas. Then Kendall was in a church looking down the aisle to a woman in a beautiful white dress and a veil covering her face, he looked to his left and right there standing next to him was his best man, Logan. The dream was one that you never want to wake up from, but a noise suddenly awoke Kendall. He looked down to see Logan sleeping with his head on his stomach and recognized the noise that woke him up to be Logan snoring. He fell back asleep knowing that his dream would most likely come true and he couldn't wait for what the future held for him and his friends.

* * *

Logan was also having a dream. He was with his mom, he remembered it from happening a few days before his mom passed away.

Claire Mitchell coughed before looking into her son's eyes.

"Mommy, are you sick?"

"It's just a cold Logie, don't worry."

Claire hated lying to her son, but it was one of those times when it was to protect him. She didn't want him to be upset over what was inevitable.

"Logie come here I want to tell you something."

Logan got onto the bed next to his mother and looked at her intently.

"Logie, I want you to know I love you very much and so does your father."

"I love you too mommy."

They smiled at each other before Claire's smiled faded.

"Kendall, Carlos and James are very nice boys and I want to make sure that you promise me that no matter what you will always stay friends with them because it is important to have people who will stay by your side and protect you."

"Don't worry mommy, we are going to be best friends forever."

"Good. Now I think dinner is ready, you better get something to eat since your a growing boy."

Logan kissed his mom on the forehead before heading to the kitchen, not realizing that was the last time he would talk to his mother.

Claire felt assured that they would be best friends forever, and that Logan had his friends because she was no longer going to be there to protect him.

The dream started to fade as Logan woke up feeling depressed about having that dream, but looked up and realized why he had that dream when he saw Kendall sleeping.

He may not have his mom around anymore, but he had something just as good, three best friends, brothers, who would be there with him through everything.

**A/N: Okay that's it, Big Time Fight is over. I just want to once again thank everyone who has read, reviewed, subscribed to this story, you guys rock. So until next time I bid you farewell. :)**


End file.
